One-Minute Melee: Karin Kanzuki VS Lili
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: A fancy party is taking place, involving the merger between the Rochefort Enterprises and a new company. But when the new company is exposed as Shadaloo by Sakura and Karin, Lili wants to regain her honor by battling the heiress of the Kanzuki family. Which heiress will dominate the other? Based off Hyper Gauge/Hyun Dojo's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Street Fighter, which belongs to Capcom, or Tekken, which belongs to Bandai-Namco! Any other shows, games or other forms of media that are mentioned belongs to their respective creators! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge!

Time for another brand new episode of One-Minute Melee! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
With the fighting going on, who needs more time?  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! One victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Fancy Manor)**

People have always said that most rich financial people had the easy life. While there were a few exceptions, there were people that reveled in the life of the rich. In fact, a fancy party was being held right at this very moment, at a nice little mansion, celebrating a brand new unity between the Rochefort Enterprises and a recent company called Aloo Dash, which people had assumed it was another oil company that was purchased.

Some people were being welcomed inside as five familiar girls, all wearing dresses, were coming in, following two people. The blue haired girl, known as Minto Aizawa, quickly turned to her four friends as she said, "Okay, everyone, listen up. You know my parents are... very wealthy, and they invited us to this wonderful ball. Remember, we are to be on our best behavior, so no embarrassing me! Er, well, not you Zakuro, I know you'll cooperate. But you three!"

"M-Minto, please. We won't make a fuss." Lettuce said, nervously.

"Yeah, your Majesty. Would you like me to get you your tea while you're at it?" Ichigo asked sarcastically.

"Oh, would you? That is awfully nice of you, Ichigo." Mint gave a smile as Ichigo glared at her rich friend.

"You can count on me, Minto! I will not let you down, na no da!" Pudding saluted happily as she started skipping... before Minto pulled the little kid back.

"I mean it, Pudding! This is a fancy party! So none of your circus tricks, none of your crazy antics... just stay prim and proper, and actually WALK!" Minto frowned.

"Of course, Minto onee-chan!" Pudding nodded as she was about to skip... then just walked over to the punch bowl as she was about to carefully get some punch. Pudding hummed to herself as she sipped on some punch... before spotting a hidden figure nearby. Pudding raised an eyebrow as she looked over the figure and gasped... then remembered what Minto said as she kept a calm and cool composure before heading straight to him.

"Hey. I remember seeing you on TV. Big fan of your work." Pudding smiled as she sipped, looking over at the figure. "Yeah, you were really a good person, even if you did air in commercials, they were still the best commercials."

As Pudding hung around the side, imitating the hidden figure, she smirked. "I suppose there's that certain snack coming here, then. I bet that's why you came over."

A bit of silence... then the figure said, "Yeah, man. I'm here for the goods."

"Well, it looks like it'll be here a while, so why don't you tell me about your life. I mean, were you actually animated this way, or..." Pudding started.

Unknown to the Mews or anyone else in the area, there were two girls who were in disguise. The first girl was a blonde curly haired girl wearing a fancy red dress and a blue bow on her head. The second figure was a short-black haired woman with a blue dress on. The short-black haired girl just looked at the blonde girl, unamused.

"Tell me again WHY I have to wear this fancy schmancy outfit." The short black-haired woman frowned.

"We have to be undercover in order to expose Shadaloo's undercover scam! The Rochefort Enterprises don't know that they're falling for a ploy by these guys." The blonde haired woman explained. "You should know this already, Sakura!"

Sakura Kasugano sighed as she said, "I suppose I can't argue with that... but why bring me along? You know we're rivals."

"Friendly rivals, yes, but I needed some back-up, just in case." The blonde curly haired girl, known as Karin Kanzuki. whispered. "Besides, who else can outmatch Bison when he shows up?"

"Hmmm... I suppose when you put it like that..." Sakura sighed as she looked over towards the podium. "Oh, there's Mr. Rochefort's daughter..."

Karin turned towards Sakura's direction as she noticed a blonde haired girl in a white dress, purple flowery pants and white go-go boots was walking up the podium as she tapped on the microphone and coughed, getting everyone's attention.

"Thank you, thank you." The girl smiled. "Now, due to circumstances beyond our control, my father, Mr. Rochefort, couldn't make the ceremony tonight, but he has asked me. Emilie De Rochefort, to take his place in honor to welcome the new company that is merging with my father's company. Which gives me great privilege to hand over the keys to the company to our new business partner at Aloo Dash... please welcome Mr. Buffalo!"

Everyone applauded as a fat man dressed in all white was coming up as he was giving a laugh. Sakura and Karin raised their eyebrows as they went into position. The man smiled as he coughed. "Thank you, one and all. I know that things are going to be a bit different when I take over the oil company... but rest assured, I will be able to provide you with the best or else..."

Karin smirked as she put her hand on the light switch and dimmed it off, causing everyone to scream in the dark as they all started chattering in confusion. And then the sounds of punching was heard.

"Hey, what are you- AHH!"

The lights turned on as Sakura, now out of the fancy dress and into the schoolgirl's uniform she was known for had pinned Mr. Buffalo down as Karin had taken over the mike. "Ladies and gentlemen, I apologize for the sudden interruption, but Mr. Buffalo is not who you think he is. His company is not an oil drill company, but in fact, a criminal organization that is known as Shadaloo, run by..."

Sakura then tore the facial mask off of Mr. Buffalo, revealing the man to be... "M. Bison!"

Bison gave a frown as he pushed Sakura aside and got up. Bison frowned, turning to Karin. "I don't know how you managed to track me here, but you are going to regret it!"

Karin gave a smirk as she took a fighting position. "Well, bring it o-"

All of a sudden, a foot got sent towards Karin's direction as she got kicked, surprising both Bison and Sakura. Karin turned... as she saw a frowning Emilie holding her position. "Not cool. You just ruined my party."

"Wh-what the heck? I thought the Rochefort family was a pacifist family?" Karin said in shock.

"Think again." Lili growled as she looked towards the girl. "My father had planned this party for months, and yes, even though you did show us that this business is shady... you may have just ruined my father's business deal!"

"Look, can I apologize later? Right now, my friend and I have to deal with th-" Karin turned... and her eyes widened as she saw that Bison was no longer on the stage. "H-Hey!"

Karin and Sakura noticed Bison was about to run towards the door, signaling for his men, also wearing fancy clothes, to run out. Karin and Sakura set off after them, but before Karin could jump off the stage, Lili grabbed her by the shirt as she turned, "Uh-uh. I want more than an apology. I want you to be served!"

Karin groaned. "We're really doing this... all right, but just so you know, I am Karin Kanzuki, heiress to the Kanzuki estate!"

"Oh, you're an heiress. Great... then this'll be even more fun!" Lili smirked as she got into a fighting position.

Karin's eyes widened as she got into position as well. "What kind of heiress are you?"

"The kind that's going to make sure your butt gets kicked!" Lili laughed as everyone managed to back away to make room, all of them watching the fight take place.

 **LET'S SEE WHOSE WALLET IS GOING TO CRASH AND BURN!  
FIGHT!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Karin began the battle by leaping towards the short blonde haired girl and nabbing her as she slammed her down on the ground. Lili yelped as she tried to get up, but Karin got ready by using a medium kick towards Lili's stomach, then crouched down low to use a kick to kick the white dressed girl down.

Lili glared at the blonde curly hair girl as she ran towards her and crouched down, sweeping Karin's legs as they left behind a red afterglow, causing Karin to screech a bit in surprise as she started to fly up in the air. Karin then fell straight down on her back as Lili prepared for her next move. The white dress wearing girl jumped up in the air as Karin got up and landed right beside her. Before Karin could react, Lili began to throw out a flurry of hand slaps at her, also leaving the same red afterglows.

Karin rubbed her face a bit as her eyes widened, thinking, "Who knew that this girl had some moves?" Karin frowned as she took a much better stance.

 **(50 Seconds)**

Lili then started to charge straight at Karin with a kick, only for Karin to dodge slightly out of the way as Karin yelled, causing her hands to light up on fire, causing everyone to back away slightly. Lili turned around, though it was not enough to prepare for the onslaught of hand punches that were given to her.

Lili could only give a frown as she said to herself, "Oh, this is really interrupting my teatime."

She then jumped up and performed a front flip as she struck her opponent down, knocking the curly haired girl back a bit. Karin growled as she got up, only for Karin to sent another powerful hand slap, followed by a flip and kick to the stomach, causing the curly haired girl to go down. Lili could only give a slight giggle, as she seemed to be clearly enjoying this.

Karin, on the other hand, gave a frown as she jumped straight back up and delivered a punch towards Lili's stomach, which sent her flying straight up into the air.

 **(40 Seconds)**

For a split second, Lili was up in the air as she fell straight down, only for Karin to deliver two kicks, causing Lili to fall back down to the ground. Karin gave a nod as she started to jump in the air. Lili got straight back up, only for Karin to deliver a kick towards her face as the white dressed girl backed up a bit, touching the place where the curly haired girl had kicked her face.

Lili gave a slight frown as Karin stood her ground and gave a smirk. Lili started charging straight up as she performed two flips in the air, kicking Karin straight up, then leaped up in the air as she put both feet on Karin's face, kicking her straight down as Lili laughed. Karin frowned as she got up, Lili jumping up in the air again, intending to land on her. Karin then side-stepped out of the way as Lili landed on the floor, causing her to yelp.

Karin nodded as she clapped her hands, once again, lighting her hands on fire. She glared down at Lili, whose eyes just shrank a bit.

 **(30 Seconds)**

Karin then did a forward charge as she landed a punch towards Lili's face, then jumped up as she slapped Lili's face both times with her fiery fists. Lili growled as she started charging towards her, but Karin managed to slide forward again with another punch in the face.

This was immediately followed by a swinging kick, sending Lili flying towards the other end of the room. Seeing the flying Lili caused a few people to wing out and move out of the way so that Lili would land on the ground. As soon as that was done, Lili managed to get up as she growled.

"All right, I had enough of this! APOLOGIZE!" Lili growled as she started running up towards Karin and spun towards her as she punched Karin in the face, sending her flying up in the air.

 **(20 Seconds)**

Karin frowned as she started to shake herself off and looked towards Lili, who jumped up in the air and was about to fly straight down. Unfortunately for Lili, she was left open for an attack, which the curly haired girl had taken advantage of.

Karin gave a nod as she gave a palm strike towards her gut, causing Lili to yelp and topple over. But Karin wasn't finished with her palm strikes just yet as she sent a couple more towards Lili's direction, causing direct hits. Karin gave a nod as she grabbed Lili's hand... and started to spin her around in the air like a propeller. Karin waited a few seconds before stopping Lili and punching her in the stomach, causing Lili to bounce back and fall to the ground as Karin gave a laugh.

Lili growled as she started to get up and started to charge towards Karin, sliding and doing a kick of her own.

 **(10 Seconds)**

Karin had to admit that she was caught off guard by Lili's attack, but it wasn't enough to get her guard down. As Karin turned to see Lili about to do another kick in the air, Karin punched Lili in the gut once again as she squealed in pain, causing everyone to wince.

 **(5...)**

Lili attempted to get up as she was about to send out another kick.

 **(4...)**

However, Karin blocked the attack as her hands began glowing.

 **(3...)**

Karin jumped up and started to dive towards the white dress wearing girl.

 **(2...)**

Lili looked up as she took a deep breath, as she started to prepare another punch...

 **(1...)**

...but unfortunately, it was too little, too late as the punch from Karin's fists had connected very well to Lili's face.

 _ **KO!**_

Lili groaned as she backed away... then fainted straight down on the ground. Karin took a deep breath as she looked down at Karin's face.

"Didn't your father ever told you never to mess with other rich people? You could get hurt." Karin frowned... then giggled. "Oh wait, you just did."

Karin then noticed the shocked looks of the other people that had been watching. Karin coughed as she grabbed the microphone. "Er... sorry for this, everyone. Please, enjoy the rest of the party. Excuse me, I have to go join my friend in chasing after a criminal mastermind."

Karin tossed the microphone aside... but before she could give chase out the door, a beam from a hidden camera shot out and shot both the moving Karin and the downed Lili, causing them to devolve into little squares and going into the camera.

This caused a lot of an uproar, wondering what had just happened. Ichigo, Minto, Zakuro and Lettuce were nearby, just standing in shock.

"Did you see that?" Ichigo said.

"I say! The first party I take you guys to, and it's been loused up!" Minto frowned.

"I'm talking about the mysterious beam that took the Rochefort heiress and that Kanzuki girl!" Ichigo frowned. "Don't you think that's a little strange that that happened?"

"I... I suppose it is..." Lettuce paused.

Zakuro paused. "Strange... that's the second time I've heard news about this."

Ichigo, Mint and Lettuce turned to Zakuro in confusion as Zakuro explained, "I was in the dressing room, preparing for a shoot, and I overheard that in America, two girls around the same age of thirteen had been taken the same way during auditions for a Ninja Warrior competition. These two girls are still missing."

"Then it's not just a coincidence then!" Ichigo gasped.

"Maybe not... hmmm... maybe we should bring this up with Ryou next we see him..." Zakuro said.

Ichigo nodded as she said, "Good idea. We better get Pudding and... where is Pudding?"

"There she is!" Lettuce said as she noticed Pudding talking with the mysterious figure. "But who is that with her?"

"It looks like..." Minto squinted... then yelped. "Oh no! I've heard about this person! He ruined any fancy party that has..."

Over near the buffet table, a butler was bringing out a bowl of cheese snacks. Pudding looked over and smiled, "Ah, there's your favorite snack. Makes sense, doesn't it? I do love some Cheetos... Whirls!"

That did it for the mysterious stranger as he started screaming in pure delight. "WHIRLS!"

It was at that moment the mysterious figure ran over to the buffet table and grabbed all the whirls, causing himself to laugh madly as he collected them all. Said figure was a cheetah with black shades and white sneakers. Indeed, he started running around crazily, collecting anything resembling a Cheetos Whirl, causing everything the house to be shaken up as all the people in the manor yelped as they tried to evacuate.

Sure enough, everyone had evacuated as the manor fell to pieces and the cheetah was holding all the whirls as he gave a whoop of joy. He then shook himself as he gave a warm smile as he said to himself, "Yep! I never lose my cool."

The cheetah then hummed as he started walking off as the four Mews glared at Pudding, who just smiled and waved. It was then she noticed the glares her friends were given as Pudding nervously smiled. "What can I say? They're dangerously cheesy."

The four girls just shook their heads in annoyance.

* * *

 **(Father's Base; Dungeon)**

"So, let me get this straight." Karin frowned as she, along with Lili, who had now gotten out of unconsciousness, were talking with some of the old prisoners. "We've been captured by some strange random silhouetted guy who wants... what, exactly?"

"We're not entirely sure." Daisy sighed as she looked towards the glass towards the other prisoners. "But that man, along with the penguin and that Eggman look-alike, has been capturing people left and right."

"We're not entirely sure HOW we're related in all this and why..." Penelope Pitstop explained as she glared at Daphne, who was in the cell next to her as Daphne glared at her right back. "Although I have my little ol' suspicions."

Lili gave a frown as she crossed her arms. "Well, being captured won't do at all. I am missing my afternoon tea right now!"

Everyone who was in the dungeon as of current, from Kisshu, Bowser, Princess Daisy, Princess Sally, Eusine, Lor McQuarrie, Reggie Rocket, Max, Penelope Pitstop, Daphne Blake, Chloe Carmichael, and Cindy Vortex just looked at the white dressed girl, just bewildered.

"Seriously. You just been captured by some strange man, who's going to do WHO KNOWS WHAT with us, and your first thought is 'I'm missing my afternoon tea'?" Lor frowned.

"Some people obviously have skewed priorities." Max the lagomorph frowned as he tried to chew on the glass door he was behind. "I just hope we can get ourselves out of here in time."

"We can only hope..." Kisshu gave a sigh as he leaned towards the glass door he was behind.

 **This melee's winner is...**

 _ **KARIN KANZUKI**_

* * *

 ** _NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 4 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE..._**

 _ **There are pirates out there, and they are NOT the ones from the sea!**_

* * *

And that's this episode of One-Minute Melee! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
